herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leanne (Resonance of Fate)
Leanne (Reanbell in Japan) is the main protagonist of the video game Resonance of Fate. She is a young girl introduced as trying to commit suicide, but ends up being saved by Zephyr, and afterwards vows to become stronger. She tries to get Zephyr to open up, though it usually ends with him getting slapped or teased at. It's eventually revealed that she was a lab experiment who was supposed to die on her 20th birthday but was saved by Zenith. She is voiced by Aya Endo in the Japanese version and Jessica DiCicco in the English version. Appearance Leanne has long, blonde hair and blue eyes she stands at 5'8. She wears a white and blue dress, complete with a large ribbon. Later, she also applies full makeup to her face. She also wears long boots and gloves. Her starting weapon is the B-N84 handgun. Like Vashyron and Zephyr, her equipment can be changed later in the game. Personality Leanne is usually a very kind and thoughtful young woman, particularly when compared to the greedy Vashryon and trigger-happy Zephyr, and tends to bring out the best in both of them as a result. She frequently tries to help Zephyr when he is feeling angry and depressed, but even she has a limit. When Vashyron and Zephyr tease her too much, she retaliates with either slapping or yelling, whichever seems more appropriate for the situation. She is particularly sensitive about her flat chest, and reacts with violence whenever Vashryon teases her about it, though she doesn't seem to mind otherwise. As the newest member of the team, Leanne is quite inexperienced, and often wishes to be able to fight like Zephyr and Vashryon can. Eventually, she decides to start wearing full makeup when knowingly heading into gunfights. Her reasoning is it encourages her to keep her emotions in check, since crying will make it start to run, and by not breaking down she avoids becoming a liability to her partners. Story Leanne was one of the children used in the Zenith experiments in Basel. One of the scientists, Juris, took pity on her due to the guilt of what they had done to the children. She then helped Leanne escape, but Leanne learned of her time of death in Juris' notebook. Wanting to end her life on her own terms, she leaped off a bridge but was saved by Zephyr and both miraculously survived. She then joins Vashyron's PMF Hunter squad shortly after the events, and began developing a relationship with Zephyr. When Cardinal Lagerfeld was about to deal the final blow to Zephyr, she saves him with a single shot. She consoles him and tells him to keep living for her sake. After seeing Sullivan being shot, Leanne was still alive, but Zephyr was in an enraged manner after witnessing his death. After defeating Rowen, it is revealed that Leanne's Quartz was actually in her hand all along, and the miasma finally lifts. Project X Zone Leanne makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character who is partnered up with Zephyr (Resonance of Fate). Crosspedia Entry A member of the same squad of Hunters as Zephyr. Leanne was condemned to die as part of an experiment into the control of life. She instead decided to take her own life but was saved by Zephyr. Finding in a new way of life in the squad of Hunters that takes her in, she then sets out with Zephyr to uncover the mysteries of the layered tower-city of Basel and to resist her ultimate fate. She bids farewell to her former self, who was nothing but pessimistic about life, and from her new desire to become strong she goes into battle wearing makeup. Although she can sometimes be faint-hearted when faced with a direct threat, she has a brave determination to never become a hindrance to those around her. Gallery Resonance of Fate Leanne (0).jpeg|Project X Zone Appearance Resonance of Fate Leanne (20).jpg Resonance of Fate Leanne (25).jpg External Links http://resonanceoffate.wikia.com/wiki/Leanne Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Suicidal Category:Determinators Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Strategists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:The Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Sympathetic